Warm - Traduction
by Smile-Nine
Summary: Au cours de l'année, Hermione se rend compte que Drago est délicieusement "chaud". Rating M mais rien d'explicite.


Me revoilà avec une deuxième traduction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire originale est à **JK. Rowling** et cet OS est à **Isefyr** (Thank you again !)

Le compte de l'auteur : u/3340207/Isefyr

Un grand (très grand même) merci à Fiona pour la correction !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cinq fois

 **I.**

Les mains sur le bas de son dos étaient chaudes, et la pressaient contre la bibliothèque. Hermione pouvait sentir les tranches des livres contre son ventre, cela aurait dû être inconfortable, mais non. Elle était trop concentrée sur la chaleur sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, le souffle sur son cou.

"Sois prudente Granger," souffla la voix derrière elle. "tu es toute seule."

Hermione se stabilisa sur l'escabeau et se retourna, mais les mains la suivirent, traînant autour de son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face de la source de chaleur. Puis, à contrecoeur, elles se retirèrent.

"Malefoy ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine, car cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme s'il se moquait.

Il lui fit un sourire flou, l'aida à descendre les dernières marches et partit.

"Merci", murmura-t-elle, tout en se demandant quand il était devenu si gentil.

 **II.**

Les bras qui l'entourait étaient chauds, tellement que Hermione aurait voulu fondre dedans, s'y pelotonner et dormir. Sa tête était nichée dans le creux d'un cou qui sentait les pins, la glace et la terre fraîchement humide, elle respira profondément pour se prouver que tout était réel.

"Granger", intervint la voix amusée de Malefoy, "ne t'endors pas sur moi, d'accord ?"

Hermione le regarda, une remarque cinglante sur le bout de la langue mais les yeux qui la fixait étaient chauds et doux, de plus, les bras autour d'elle étaient solides et rassurants. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche... Étrange.

"Drago, dit-elle fermement, "que ferais tu si cela arrivait ?"

Le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage était, lui aussi, chaud.

"Et bien, je devrais t'amener au lit", répondit-il, et elle ne pensa pas avoir imaginé le ton affectueux de sa voix.

 **III.**

Les lèvres qui étaient pressées contre les siennes étaient chaudes, et Hermione fut momentanément choquée par le fait que quelqu'un qui sentait la glace puisse avoir le goût du chocolat et des flammes rugissantes. Elle fut si choquée qu'elle oublia pendant un instant de répondre, mais quand la chaleur s'éloigna, elle revint à elle et répondit à ce baiser, cherchant un autre goût.

"Hermione", chuchota Drago. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air tandis qu'elle captura sa bouche une fois de plus, pinçant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il rit, et remonta sa main à la base de son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux.

Les yeux de Hermione étaient à demi clos, son visage rouge, et tout ce à quoi elle fut capable de penser fut la recherche de plus de chaleur. Elle regarda Drago, haletant, les cheveux en bataille, ne remarquant pas le froid de la pierre dans son dos, ou le frottement de la tapisserie dans le cas du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir étaient la faible lueur des cheveux blonds et ses lèvres gonflées à cause des baisers. Et elle en voulait _plus._

Elle ne dit rien, sourit simplement, et cette fois-ci la chaleur était évidente dans ses yeux et très évidente dans la façon dont il lui pencha la tête et fit une traînée de baiser chauds le long de sa gorge.

 **IV.**

Le corps enroulé autour du sien était chaud, et Hermione ne savait pas où finissait le sien et où celui de Drago commençait. Mais elle savait que ses lèvres, sa langue, son cou, son torse, ses bras irradiaient de chaleur et elle savait qu'elle était refaite, fondue et reforgée dans quelque chose de brillant et nouveau.

"Tu es à moi", chuchota Drago, mordillant sa peau et la marquant de chaudes contusions rouges-violettes dont Hermione fut certaine qu'elles resteraient chaudes pendant des heures, des jours entiers. "Toute à moi".

Les mains de Hermione descendaient et remontaient le long du corps de Drago, cartographiant les lignes de feu sous sa peau, elle adorait ce que le souffle chaud de sa respiration et ses halètements calmes, lui faisaient ressentir. Elle baignait dans cette chaleur caniculaire et ne pensait pas s'être jamais sentie aussi complète.

"Drago", haleta-t-elle, se cambrant sous lui, cherchant de la chaleur, puis se relaxant le plus possible. Il était sa propre couverture-Malefoy.

Hermione ne pouvait se souvenir où son cavalier était allé tout comme le reste de ses habits, mais elle n'avait pas froid, bien au contraire. Elle avait vraiment chaud.

 **V.**

Même ses yeux, les yeux de Drago, étaient chauds. Hermione les chérissait plus que tout le reste, plus que ses mains ou son corps. Ses yeux sont chauds dans la Grande Salle le matin, en runes anciennes l'après midi et torrides quand ils sont tous les deux, seuls. Ses yeux étaient deux soleils dans son ciel clair et Hermione chérissait cette chaleur par-dessus tout.

"Penses-tu" demanda Drago capturant son regard une fois de plus, "que nous avons quelque chose…?"

Hermione le regarda en sentant un sursaut de chaleur dans sa poitrine et sourit, lentement, chaudement.

"Je pense que nous avons tout" répondit-elle doucement, "et j'espère ça va durer".

Les yeux Drago étaient deux supernovas, des flammes, à couper le souffle, comme si quelque chose brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne chercha pas à faire de grands gestes, il pressa juste ses lèvres contre sa joue, et c'était si chaud.

"Ça durera", la rassura-t-il avec assurance et des étoiles dans son sourire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

.Smile-Nine


End file.
